


stuck

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Like too fluffy, M/M, a little surprise for nana at the end, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Being stuck in the middle of nowhere was already bad but being stuck with your crush in the same room for the whole night? That was even worse…or maybe it was better…in this case at least…





	stuck

“I’m sorry mister lee but we only have one room left in our hotel. And to be honest I don’t think you can find any room in any hotel near here cause because of the weather everywhere is full.”

Mark sighed and looked at his best friend who had been way too quiet those last two hours that they spent searching for somewhere to sleep for that night for someone who is always too loud and cheerful all the time. However, he couldn’t even blame him. It was snowing like crazy outside and they were stuck in the middle of nowhere. Mark could not even remember where they were going in the first place. Were they going to play snow together? In a place so far away from their houses? Yes, of course that was a great plan. Mark mentally clapped himself bitterly for his stupid idea. 

He knew donghyuck hates coldness. He knew his least favorite season is winter. But he just wanted to play with snow together with his best friend cough cough and secret crush cough. Not because he wanted to see those cute pinkish shade on donghyuck’s pretty, tan cheeks, which makes him look even more breathtaking or cause maybe he wanted to confess during their snowball fight and maybe donghyuck would pull him into a kiss and they would share their first kiss while lying on the snowy ground. Just maybe tho! Not like that was what he planned. Definitely not! But oh well, it did not happen anyway. He could not confess to donghyuck. Why? Oh, cause mark got so mesmerized by donghyuck’s beauty when he started laughing so brightly like the sun he is that he forgot to say “I’m in love with you so much that I want you to take my heart out of my chest and put it in your own chest, next to your own heart.” And because of that he also got another snowball right into his face which got inside his nose a bit but what actually made him choke on the air he breathed in was the sweet sound of donghyuck’s giggling. “You are SO easy to win against hyung.” Mark couldn’t care less about the snow in his nose or how donghyuck just won in their snowball fight. Because even his little evil giggles, were the sweetest melodies to his ears. And mark lee minhyung was so hopelessly and helplessly in love with his best friend whose smile could make the sun jealous by how shiny it is.

“Is it okay for you hyuck?”

For the first time in two hours donghyuck laughed.

“Of course hyung. Why it wouldn’t be okay for me? We shared a room before right?”

“Right…I just wanted to be sure.”

Donghyuck saw the unsure look on mark’s face so he gave him a sweet smile to calm him down. Poor boy had been trying so hard for hours to find somewhere to stay that night. So he had to do something to relax him a bit and he thought smiling at him sweetly could do that. Mark always said he has a smile that can make anyone soft in seconds so why not using that smile right now? right?

“It is okay for me really”

Mark smiled back as sweetly “good.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Uhmmm is there just one bed or am I seeing wrong?”

Mark looked at donghyuck with shocked eyes “there is just one bed”

“Oh shoot” donghyuck said under his breath which tensed mark up cause oh god he really didn’t want to share a bed with mark that much?

“U-uh you stay here and get warm. I know you got cold so much and you hate coldness so much. So you stay here and I’ll go back down and ask for one more bed.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

When mark left the room donghyuck threw himself on the bed and whined out loud a “shit!” Why his fate was so cruel to him? Sharing a bed with his crush who he couldn’t even make an eye contact without blushing anymore? Oh hell Nah. What if he can’t stop himself and hug mark? Cause god knows that happened before when they shared a room after jaemin’s sixteenth birthday party. But they were in different beds that time and it was a whole year ago when he didn’t love mark that much. Now how could he stop himself from hugging mark or watching him sleeping all night or maybe pecking his cheek when he loved mark THAT much? Not to mention that while sleeping mark would get even cuter if that is even possible and donghyuck would have to hold himself so hard to not scream “AWWWWWWW” and drown his face with pecks and kisses. The last time when mark started talking in a mix of Korean-English and Chinese in his sleep donghyuck could not be able to stop himself and stole a peck from his right cheek then leaned back, blushed so hard and hid his face under his blanket. So he honestly did not know how he was going to survive tonight without messing up their friendship and confessing his undying love to his best friend.

“If I fuck it up I will jump out of the god damn window I swear to god” he said into the pillow he buried his face in.

“Which window?”

“Holy fucking ice cream” donghyuck said and jumped in bed in shock

Mark laughed so hard that he had to kneel down on the floor.

“Don’t curse after saying the word “holy” please” he said while wiping away his tears of laughter.

“Well, you scared the shit out of me so you have no rights to say anything to me. And since when you were standing there?”

Mark pouted when he realized donghyuck really got so scared “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. But I came just now to say I talked with them and there isn’t any bed left than this one. So we have to share it.”

Donghyuck gulped down nervously, which made mark get worried again.

“But I can sleep on the floor if you don’t want to share the be-”

“No no it’s okay. I just…will we fit in one bed?”

Mark eyed the bed’s size and nodded “we can if we don’t sleep too far away from each other.”

“o-oh”

“I will respect your personal space I promise.”

‘Oh please don’t’ donghyuck thought but just nodded at mark.

Mark smiled again, “so which side you want to sleep in?”

“R-right”

“Okay” 

After that was just them changing their clothes to pajamas, donghyuck going to the bathroom to change himself alone, mark laughing at his cuteness and donghyuck yelling a “SHUT UP RAMEN HAIR!” from the closed bathroom door. Mark lied on the bed first after wearing his fluffy baby blue pajama that had big white hearts printed on it. Then donghyuck came out with his again fluffy, white-cream like colored pajama that also had baby blue hearts on it.

Mark smiled and pointed at their pajamas “couple pajamas?”

Donghyuck looked at his own pajama then looked at mark’s and laughed, “Yeah couple pajamas I guess”

“Why did you even bring pajamas tho? You didn’t know this was going to happen”

Donghyuck lied down next to him and turned around to look at him “you didn’t know this will happen too”

“I hoped it will” mark said so lowly to not make donghyuck hear him but he heard anyway.

“What?”

“What?”

‘Did I just imagine him saying it?’ donghyuck thought and pouted at the thought. He wished mark really said it. But he didn’t. Well, at least that was what he thought.

“l-let’s just sleep” he said and turned around, covering his blanket all over his head to cover his blush again cause “oh my god mark was so close even though he was so many cms away”

Mark didn’t say anything for a long time so donghyuck thought he already fell asleep. They played so much in snow today and spent hours to find a hotel to stay so he must have got so tired. But different than him, donghyuck did not have even a little bit of sleep in his eyes. He was wide-awake. Mostly thanks to mark’s breathing at the back of his neck. Wait what? Mark’s breath? On his neck? WHAT?!!

He could literally feel when mark breathed in and out, on the tiny hairs at back of his neck, which made him shiver and stutter out a shaky “m-mark?”

Mark breathed in harder and said “you smell like vanilla” softly before wrapping his arms around donghyuck’s waist.

Just saying donghyuck’s cheeks were blushed so much could not be enough to describe how red the poor boy’s face was. His cheeks were so warm that he was sure he could use them instead of hot packs to warm up his cold hands. He was holding so tightly on his blanket that was covering half of his face that he could even rip off a bit of it accidently.

“M-mark what are you doing?”

When mark talked into his back donghyuck could swear to god that he died there and then.

“It is so cold here and I don’t want you to get sick. You are so important to me hyuckkie.”

“A-am I?”

Donghyuck gasped when mark pecked a soft kiss on his neck and pulled him closer by his waist, hugging him as if he is a big fluffy teddy bear.

“Of course you are hyuckkie” he stopped like he was trying to be sure if he should say the next thing he was going to say. Then decided he was going to say it. He crossed the best friends line already anyway. ‘If he will hate me at least he will hate me after I confess him’ he thought and whispered a soft, tender “I love you so much hyuckkie” into his ear.

Donghyuck let go off the blanket and felt the first drop of his tears dropped into his pillow. He pushed away mark’s hands on his waist gently and turned around to look at him. To look at his eyes and see if there is any lie lying in there. But all he could see in those beautiful brown eyes were love. So much love and care. And all for him.

“I love you too. So much.” 

Donghyuck’s voice came out so small cause of how hard his heart was beating against his chest, making him hard to talk but mark heard it anyway and it was all he needed to pull donghyuck into his chest. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around him back this time, burying his face into mark’s chest more.

“I thought you would hate me…” mark said while caressing donghyuck’s back gently. “I thought you would never want to see me again. I was scared. God I was so scared…”

Donghyuck’s tears were wetting the fabric of mark’s t-shirt slowly while he hugged him tighter “I could never hate you. You can rip off my heart out of my chest and I would still love you endlessly.”

Mark laughed at the words donghyuck used cause oh boy, great minds think alike he guessed.

“W-why are you laughing? Was that too cheesy?”

Mark shook his head and looked at him. His red hair was messed up thanks to their hug, his big eyes were looking even more adorable with tears pooling in them, his lips were shaking in worry. Oh god he looked so beautiful. So beautiful that mark forgot how to breathe and to be honest if he died right now that would be okay. Cause he just saw an angel. Right in his arms. 

He cupped donghyuck’s face and kissed his tears to stop them before looking into his eyes deeply.

“I love you so so so so so much. I love every part of you from your eyes to your lips to your little nose. I admire every little thing about you, those little noises you make when you are happy, the way you smile at me and even the way you breathe. I’m in love with you so much that I want you to take my heart out of my chest and put it in your own chest, next to your own heart just so you can feel how hard it is beating for you”

Donghyuck’s tears were flowing again but this time mark didn’t kiss them to stop them. This time he kissed his shaking lips that tasted sweeter than everything mark ever tasted. Candies, sweets, desserts, strawberries they were all nothing compared to the sweet lips of his lover. And he was so right when he thought donghyuck’s lips would be so so soft. Softer than vanilla.

Donghyuck’s hands were on mark’s t-shirt, holding onto it tightly. To be honest he didn’t know why he was crying anymore. Cause of how the boy he loved for so long had just confessed him with the sweetest words ever or cause of how the same boy was taking his first kiss in the softest way possible. Probably it was cause of both. And cause of the way mark pecked his lips one last time before cupping his face again, caressing his warm cheeks tenderly.

“Why you always say I am just like vanilla when you are the one who tastes like vanilla?”

Mark laughed and pulled donghyuck into his chest and showered him with kisses while donghyuck tried so hard not to yell “I WANT TO KISS ALL OVER YOUR FACE TOO!!”.

Needless to say they both had the best sleep and best dreams of their lives that night. Well…after they stopped drowning each other with kisses and caresses on the cheeks and sweet sweet words. And for once in his entire life donghyuck actually liked cold weather cause now he had an excuse to hug mark and pull covers on them and stay like that all day long.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

“I love snow”

Mark said when they were sitting on the chairs on the balcony of their room, hands in hands, donghyuck’s head on mark’s shoulder.

“I love “you”

Mark chuckled sweetly and pulled donghyuck into a kiss that he broke after a while to say, “I love you too”. Donghyuck pulled him into another kiss anyway.

And both of them smiled in the kiss, knowing that it was just the beginning of so many upcoming sweet moments that they will share together…

______________________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell them on purpose that there was actually one more room and a bed” 

Jaemin’s smile dropped and he turned away from watching the kissing couple to look at his own boyfriend.

“Is it bad that I’m a cupid for them?”

Jeno laughed at his boyfriend’s cute pout and shook his head “no of course it isn’t baby. But I just wondered how you knew they are really in love.”

Jaemin smiled and looked at the still kissing couple again “they were looking at each other with so much love in their eyes”

“Like how I look at you?”

Jaemin smiled wider and turned at jeno, linking his hands on his neck.

“And like how I look at you”

Everything was perfect till a voice text from renjun interrupted their kiss.

“Hey jaemin. I know you don’t like voice texts but I just wanted to thank you for making me and chenle get together. Thanks to you, we are dating now. So yeah uh, I just wanted to say that. Have a uh good day. Bye…..How can I stop this recording chenle?” “You gotta press this button hyung.” “This button?” “Yes”

“Wow you are really like a cupid” jeno said when they broke the kiss. Jaemin laughed and hugged jeno so that he will not see his little smirk. Cause oh, little did he know…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic, hope you liked it ^-^ kudos and comments are always appreciated ^-^
> 
> I got inspired by this fanart for this fic: https://twitter.com/markhyukpics/status/913074301099823107 and i got inspired by this fanart of peperin27 for the pajamas markhyuck wore in the fic: https://twitter.com/Peperin27/status/909649916921810945


End file.
